


Famous Last Words

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Pete’s a little nervous. So’s Patrick.





	Famous Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For kittygrenade. Beta-ed by linzeems and ffwarqueen.
> 
> Prompt: F: First Date

Pete was very nervous. He thought he might puke. He said as much to Joe and Hemmingway.

“Dude,” Joe drawled. “It’s Patrick.”

“Yeah, but we’ve never been on a date before. It’s like, new.”

“Still, it’s _Patrick_. He’s most likely just as nervous as you. If not more so.” Joe stroked Hemmy. “I mean, he’s been in love with you longer than you have him.”

Pete’s head whipped around. “What?”

Joe looked at him. “Uh…what?”

***********

Meanwhile Patrick was throwing clothes around his room while Andy looked on.

“You know it’s Pete right? You could wear a garbage bag and he’d think you were hot,” said Andy.

“Well I might have to wear a garbage bag. I have nothing to wear.”

“What about the outfit you had on first?”

Patrick rummaged through all the clothes and found the outfit in question. He quickly put it on and looked in the mirror. He nodded. “This’ll do.”

Andy rolled his eyes. “You are so weird.”

“Andy!” Patrick exclaimed. “This could be my only chance. Pete might suddenly decide that he really doesn’t like me or want to date me!”

“Doubtful.”

Patrick huffed and went to go look for shoes and a hat. Andy sighed and walked into the closet. He grabbed a pair of black sneakers and a black hat. “Wear these. No, don’t bitch about it. Just put them on. Pete will be here soon.”

Patrick pouted but did what Andy said.

**********

Pete rang the bell at Patrick’s house and then walked in, followed by Joe.

“Why’d you even ring?” asked Patrick.

“Just being polite,” Pete snapped.

Patrick flinched and mumbled some excuse and left the room.

Andy smacked Pete upside the head. “What the fuck Pete? He’s putting himself out there and all you’re giving him is shit.”

“That’s my fault,” sighed Joe. “I might have told him that Patrick has been in love with him since…forever.”

“Joe,” Andy shook his head and smacked Joe as well.

“I know!” Joe rubbed the back of his head. “It just slipped out.”

Andy looked sternly and Pete, who was slouched on the couch. “Look, you fix this or I swear I will kill you. And Mikey will help me hide the body.”

“And so will everyone else we know,” muttered Joe.

“Fine.” Pete got up and trudged to Patrick’s bathroom. Everyone knew that’s where he went when he was hiding in his own house. It had great acoustics.

************

Patrick was sitting on the floor of his bathroom, when the door opened. He looked up and saw Pete.

“Hey,” he muttered.

“Hey,” replied Pete. He sat down next to Patrick. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. Joe told me you’ve loved me since time began or something. I was pissed, man. You could have told me.”

“Fucking when Pete? Huh? When you were crying over Jeanae? Or how about when you were fucking anything that looked at you? Or I know, when you were with Ashlee all the time and she was your new best friend? All those times, Pete? Because I’m sure that would have gone over great!” Patrick punched Pete in the arm and leg and stood up. He walked over to the shower and laid his head against the door.

“Fuck, Patrick. That hurt,” Pete whined.

“Good.”

“Shut up. I’m not done. Any of those times would have been fucking perfect. I would have dropped anyone for you in a goddamned heartbeat. Jesus, Patrick! My life was shitty till you came in and sang like a fucking angel.”

“Pete…”

“C’mon Patrick. I won’t say you were underage, but you were my singer. I knew we’d get somewhere with you. I didn’t want to mess it up so early in the game and then later it just didn’t work out. Plus, it wasn’t like you were fucking celibate either.”

Patrick shrugged. “I had to know it wasn’t just a fleeting feeling.”

“Is it?”

“Don’t be a dumb ass.”

Pete got up off the floor and walked over to Patrick. He turned Patrick to face him and hugged him. “What do you say we finally go on our first date? Besides, I’m pretty sure Joe and Andy think we killed each other in here.”

Patrick pulled away and smiled at Pete. “All right. But, this had better not be fleeting thing with you Pete. I’m serious.”

Pete waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah. Andy’ll kill me and Mikey will help hide the body.”

Patrick’s eyes widened. “I thought Bob was going to kill you and Ryan would help hide the body.”

“Shut up,” Pete growled.

“Make me,” Patrick laughed.

So Pete kissed him. They didn’t leave the bathroom for a while.


End file.
